king_of_thievesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gems
Gems are the key and the main objective of the game, allowing you to advance upwards through the leagues. The higher the number below the gem, the more valuable it is, and the more it contributes to your gem score, and therefore help you beat the initial 10 leagues. In the four highest leagues, and in Guild Wars, your increase or decrease in total gem value (referred to as your "delta", which is used to describe change) is what determines your placement in the league. There are fourteen leagues: Wooden, Stone, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Onyx, Diamond, Orbeuseus, Invinsius, Totemius, and King of Kings. The top four players in each league at the end of every three days will be promoted to the next league (with the exception of Totemius, where only the top player advances). When they do so, they also get a huge orb bonus, with higher leagues awarding more orbs. Gem Colors There are five different colors of gems in the game. They each have a distinctive shape that grows progressively intricate as they increase in value rating. Combining 3 gems of the same color (1 or 2 in the early dungeons) in a totem yields a potion according to the color of those gems. Blue The Blue Gems are circular in shape, with four facets at Gem Class 1 (0-299), have four facets on their face. Combining Blue Gems will give you a Gang of Thieves potion. Green The Green Gem has a diamond shape with four facets at Class 1. Combining Green Gems will give you a Time Slow potion. Purple The Purple Gem is shaped as an upside-down triangle, and has three facets at Class 1. Combining Purple Gems will give you a Solution potion. Red The Red Gem is shaped like an upright triangle, with three facets at Class 1. Combining Red Gems will give you a Disable Trap potion. Yellow The Yellow Gems are square in shape, with four facets at Class 1. Combining Yellow Gems will give you a Double Gold potion. Unique Gems See Unique Gems '' Gem Classes Combining gems produces a gem with a value equal to the values of the gems used to make it added together (plus any bonuses from guilds or from the multiplicative totems from early in the game). '''Class One:' 0-299 Gems are simple shapes, with either 3 or 4 facets. Class Two: 300-999 Gems now have indented centers in addition to the facets. Class Three: 1000-2999 Gems now have both chipped corners and indented centers. Class Four: 3000-9999 Gems have indented centers, chipped corners, and smooth, metallic gilding on the edges. Class Five: 10,000-29,999 Gems have indented centers, gilded edges, and prongs extending inwards from the gilding. Class Six: 30,000-99,999 Gems have indented centers, gilded edges and larger prongs on the corners. At this point, it can be noted that the indents and facets on the gem have changed shape and size considerably. Class Seven: 100,000-299,999 The gems are now gilded with gold, and have corresponding shapes stamped into the prongs. The indented centers have the appearance of growing slightly deeper, and the indents appear to have grown smaller since the previous stage. Class Eight: 300,000-999,999 The gems now have elaborate designs in the gilded edges, with the facets of previous stages being partly obscured with this stage's addition of another small gem chip inlaid with yet another gilded edge around the center of the gem. Class Nine: 1,000,000-2,999,997 The gems are now gilded with dark purple crystal, and there are prongs and some triangular crystals on the edges. Each "class nine" gem appears to cover another gem with the same shape. These gems cannot be placed inside the totem, but can be sealed inside the Gem Vault for a price of magical ingredients (along with 999,999 gems) '''Class Ten: '''2,999,998+ These gems cannot be made due to the 999,999 gem totem restriction and cannot be stolen. They only exist due to problems arising from the time before the Gem Vault, where top players quickly ran out of slots for gems. Therefore, Zeptolab would perform custom merges for the player, merging their lowest 4 gems so the players could continue stealing and increasing their gem scores. The highest hypothetical gem possible, therefore, is 11,999,988 (4 * 2,999,997). They are identical in appearance to Class Nine gems. Obtaining Gems There are two ways to get gems: stealing from other players and harvesting the occasional gems from gem mines on the world map. Gems can be combined in totems by performing the ritual, but this gives other players the opportunity to steal them. When using Find A Match, use your break-in attempts wisely. Use the skip button to look for poorly-guarded totems with decent gems in them, or bases that can easily be crippled with potions. Don't be afraid to use your gold to find some raids! A strategy for getting higher-value gems is to start the ritual with low-value gems and allow one of them to get stolen near the end of the ritual, and then to place a high-value gem in its place. By sacrificing a cheap gem, you are able to upgrade an expensive one without having to leave it exposed for very long. This method is called Bait-and-Switch. A good method for merging decent gems is to get 1-2 gems from the gem mine (the best, of course) and then merge it with the cheapest gem that you have. There also used to be an offer in which the player could purchase some silver-lined gems for real money. The current thief (player) with the highest total gem rating is EvilDracur. Category:Game elements